Legend of Fate (The Quintessential Holiday)
by MCEProd22
Summary: The first Christmas that Futaro and the quints spend together. As Futaro and the girls grow closer they invite him, Raiha and his dad to join them for their own Holiday traditions. Takes Place after episode 12.
1. P: Newlywed Holidays

_**A/N: Holiday special with one of the years best new series. Enjoy. Prologue takes place around holiday season after the wedding.**_

* * *

_**Prologue: Newleywed Holidays.**_

"What time were Raiha and your dad coming over?"

"Between 5-7, your sisters are going to be a bit late to the party though."

"Typical, ever since the wedding, they just can't seem to want to get anywhere near us."

As I could hear the sounds of things getting prepped in the kitchen I stared once more at the ornament on the tree containing our wedding photo. A Mere few months ago was the high point of our lives, now on our own as our own lives take root we come to another milestone.

"Our first Christmas…Just us…"

Now with oven mitts in hand she joins me as we stared at the picture on the ornament.

"Raiha does look neat in that dress."

"So does the one in white." My response quickly earned the appropriate follow up but my eyes now turned to one other ornament right next to it.

"Woah is that…"

She chuckled and blushed as I looked over it. "Yeah, our first Christmas after we all met, that year did change everything for us."

How did that get found, although in hindsight that was a great memory, I certainly recall something different about that particular holiday.

* * *

_**A/N: Our fun begins with Chapter 1: A Partridge in a Pear Tree.**_


	2. 1: A Partridge in a Pear Tree

_**A/N: Lets start with the events right after they return from the Legend of Fate. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**1: A Partridge in a Pear Tree. **_

_**November 25th**_

"Nino, did you…" Yotsuba's words right away in the morning can be either a headache or a curiosity. As we were looking at our pics from the school trip this fell right into the latter.

"Not my fault Uesugi got sick thanks to you…" Her growl was nuts as I did my familiar morning ritual. The headphone check.

"Miku?"

Yotsuba was now by my side as I looked at one pic of Futaro and me on the slope.

"Yes?"

"You are getting him something soon?"

"What do you mean…"

"Well, we are including him in on the thing this year, right?"

Now I knew what she was talking about, just a month away. Though that begs the question of why we would include him in on that.

"I'm sure Futaro and his sister and dad have their own thing going on for Christmas, he doesn't need to interfere with us."

That would end up sending Yotsuba away shrieking as Ichika now popped into view.

"You know you could be a little bit more respectful…"

"How so…All I was saying was Futaro…"

"Oh, yeah that reminds me…Dad wanted to talk with us right before Futaro comes over later…"

Now this was beginning to feel even more contrived then it already was.

"Never mind…" I quickly got up and showered savoring what little privacy I have to think about everything relating to Futaro. Ever since we all admitted our feelings for him, its been more complicated then we were all willing to admit. Although Itsuki's theory of Ichika and myself being the frontrunners was on my mind, I still like to think of our overall philosophy. 5 as one, that's how we've had things and even though this can't be like that, we still of course maintain that mantara.

"This all can't be like it was before."

With clothes on and headphones around neck in check, we now head out. As we watched Yotsuba race ahead with Nino, Ichika stayed by my side as I did have a few more concerns.

"A Christmas gift?"

"Well yeah, I know we have our thing, but we could give something for Futaro and his family…"

My concerns were rendered mute when up ahead we now saw him with drinks in hand for us. Ever since he came into our lives, there has been parts of me wanting to just get the inevitable out of the way. But thankfully Ichika beat me to the punch.

"Morning…" His warm smile was generous today as we each took a drink from him. One sip of the frappe was surprisingly all I took before I smiled back at him.

"Pumpkin spice?"

"Well, yeah you both mentioned at our session the other night how neither of you have tasted that before so, they got some in on special request oddly enough."

Ichika slurped hers down like how she usually does while I took my time but his mood shifted at that point to his usual demeanor.

"Your work turning out ok?"

"We got it, although I did have a few issues with what you showed me?"

"We'll take a look when I stop by later, also Raiha wanted to meet with Itsuki so she'll be tagging along as well."

Now this is getting more convoluted, but as we saw the other 3 within 2 blocks of the school, we now realized one thing.

"This holiday season will be very interesting…."

* * *

_**A/N: The sisters give and get surprised with Chapter 2: Dove and Partridge. As Always Subscribe for More. **_


	3. 2: Dove and Partridge

_**A/N: Its a major surprise for the Nakano Sisters and sets up one odd situation for the defacto frontrunner in the race for the bride. Enjoy. **_

* * *

_**2: Dove and Partridge. **_

_**4:30 pm. **_

"We have a bit of a situation." Dad simply got that out to us as we sat on the couch. Its rare we usually see him this early as we know how busy he is. Of course, our 5 as 1 mantra minus grades of course have pretty much set up shop for us as he knows we can pretty much run this house with little to overall minimal oversight from him. But when he does come home during the time he normally would be working; we know something major is occurring.

"What is it?" I watched Yostuba break the ice as my hands felt the back of my hair, shortest of the group and yet first born does have its perks.

"I'm going to be going out of the country for 4 ½ weeks starting tomorrow. This won't put me back home until the day after Christmas."

Our gasps and shocks were palpable but we held our overall composure. Itsuki then popped up next to him.

"But what about our…"

"Believe me Itsuki, this would have been a month if I had not made the stipulation to be back for our family Christmas day."

"So we'll be…"

"Having it on the day I get back…"

Yotsuba although not the youngest of us, did seem the most innocent as she shed a small tear which we noticed but in the years, since we lost Mom, we had been forced to grow up fast. She did see that as we held our composure. I remained on the couch as the others went to work on class stuff, but Dad still looked like he had more to mention.

"When is Futaro supposed to get here?"

"Within the next 30 Minutes Dad, I'm surprised he's never seen you in person?"

"Ichika, follow me downstairs…" Dad never pulls us aside one on one unless needed. But I could tell this was about him as we got on the elevator. My fear was now palpable as he humbly let out a small sigh.

"Have you spoken to him about his plans for the holiday?"

"No, we figured him Raiha and Isanari would be doing their own thing as well."

"You know how I've been watching his interactions with you ever since he started with you 5?"

My own sigh was regrettable, Nino of course who still harbored resentment but had been warming up to him ever since our exams seemed like she wanted him gone the most before that point. Yet she was the first to figure out we were being tested on his suitability for us.

"Yes, but what did?"

"Since I wont be able to be there for Christmas Eve and day, I would like you to invite the Uesugis to join you 5…"

The elevator opened up into the lobby giving us a few more minutes before the town car would show up to pick him up. I looked on thinking on simple thing.

"This is too soon for us."

We now saw it pull up as we motioned me to follow him out. As we walked along somehow in the distance, I now could see Futaro and Raiha begin to round the corner to our street. As Dad opened the door I stopped him once more.

"Do you want us to send your bags over before you head out."

His face formed a rare smile and nod thankful for us, that we were maturing fast but his usual demeanor quickly returned.

"What if he refuses? I mean we wouldn't want to impose on his dad and sister." I took not even 30 seconds for his response to send a shock through me.

"Then inform Futaro that his employment will be terminated on New Years Eve…"

Without another word, dad motioned for the driver to head out. I stood there motionless in shock not even aware that the Uesugi siblings had now started a full sprint to my side.

"Ichika…Ichika!" The screams of Futaro jolted me back to normal as I regained my composure.

"Oh thank goodness…" Raiha responded nearly causing me to hug her but I looked on at Futaro with both a mix of concerns and relief.

"Was that your Dad?" His perceptions were one more trait of his that I admired so greatly. I smiled and humbly nodded.

"He had an important announcemtn for us."

"Well what is it…"

"Ill mention it later, I do believe you have some work you need to get compensated for."

My eyes turned to Raiha as well.

"Also Itsuki had something special planned for you."

"Come on big brother…"

Raiha raced into the lobby as we stood there and chuckled amongst ourselves.

"Shes got speed."

I could only chuckle at his words as we got to the lobby. Now dreading what has to happen next, our biggest step yet with him will about to occur. No telling what his reaction could and will most likely be.

* * *

_**A/N: The nights tutoring session as Ichika drops the bombshell In Chapter 3: 2 Turtle Doves As Always Subscribe for more. **_


	4. 3: 2 Turtle Doves

_**A/N: The study session turns into the beginnings of a wild Holiday season for the sisters and Futaro. Enjoy. **_

* * *

_**3: 2 Turtle Doves**_

_**7:30 P.M.**_

"152 X the square root of A+B="

As He explained out the formula, I just looked flustered at his timeliness. For being the one who figured out Dads intentions with testing him around us. Why was I still the most apprehensive around him.

"Nino?"

"Well what's done first A-B or the 225?"

"They mentioned that A is around half of the first number so the reverse would count."

Now with better wording I figured this relatively quickly. Sure enough he flashed a smile letting me know that I had done this right.

"Alright, anything else you had questions with?"

"Yeah one, were you and your family doing anything for Christmas?"

I stymied him at that moment, while looking at Ichika who knew what time it was and what had to be revealed.

"Hey Itsuki!" The yell would send her and Raiha out by us while Miku and Yotsuba came down and also sat on opposite sides of the couch.

"Ichika?" His question to her was full of plausible anger. But she digressed.

"Well Futaro, our dad is going to be out of the country until the day after Christmas, and since he didn't want us alone on Christmas Eve celebrating without him. We wanted to ask if you Raiha, and your dad would be wanting to join us in our festivities?"

The face of Raiha went into multiple waves of joy, and she was already begging him to say yes. But even I could tell he was rationally thinking this through.

"We do have our own plan…" My face was one of obviousness but Ichika continued

"We'll I'm sure you can accomplish that without our traditions disturbing yours."

Now the wave of obviousness hit me like a ton of bricks. Just like before its another ultimatum test. My laugh was very quick to the point where everyone stared at me in disgust, but I kept at it.

"Nino is he under threat of termination again?" Yotsuba's guess at least allowed me to nod while laughing and that of course set of the emotions of the rest of us.

"Seriously, why would he threaten this, disrupt my family traditions with my dad and sister to watch over you 5."

"Calm down Uesugi…" Itsuki now reassured. "I doubt dad would be that blunt." Her eyes now fiercely turned where I knew they would. "Ichika?"

She sighed in defeat at her notion. "Futaro, yes he did. His exact wording was, he's become so integral that the thought of you not spending any time together until after school starts back up is unbearable."

My face couldn't contain my pure disbelief at her lie and busted out. Growls from everyone but Raiha were passed around until I stopped. But Miku now turned things in a more upbeat direction.

"Dad wants to see if we can handle planning something for when its just us left. I think Futaro and his family would make a great trial run."

That change of looking at it almost made things worthwhile as slowly but surly nods were exchanged between the 6 of us. Raiha still looked uncertain but I could see him now turn to her and whisper one small detail to her and she also quickly agreed. While he then popped his phone out to text his dad the details. Within 2 minutes I could hear the response come in. He looked at that and then us 5 and smiled.

"Looks like were officially joining you guys."

Raiha somehow picked up on our timing as we all bursted into cheers. Miku and Ichika sighed in relief which led me to pop over with a container that I had adjusted for the occasion while he was on the phone.

"Ok, since We have 3 more joining our festivities, I think we can clue these 2 in on one of our best traditions."

Ichika now grabbed it away to explain.

"Well with our philosophy we simply draw names and each person gets that one a gift. Since we have 8 this will be simple."

"And who has to share this with my dad when I drop this on him?"

"Whoever is Last…"

As we all drew names there was a part of me thinking if I did get him what would I even know what to do. But surprisingly as the first 2 names were straightforward, Yotsuba got the third pick, and when she squealed in delight I groaned in realization. He was quick to pick up on it although we kept our cool he could tell he wasn't up for it.

"I think we'll call this good for tonight…Raiha!"

She groaned as I could tell she wanted to be around Itsuki some more, but with the bombshell he now has to go lay on his dad this is a family matter after all.

Ichika followed them down while we went back to our own devices all the while I stared at the decorations thinking one simple thing.

"Why Me?"

* * *

_**A/N: The Plans of the Uesugi family come to life in Chapter 4: Birds and Hens. As Always Subscribe for more. **_


	5. 4: Birds and Hens

_**A/N: Now we set the seeds for the next few weeks. Beginning with the Uesugis and a surprise visitor. Enjoy**_

* * *

_**4: Birds and Hens **_

_**45 Minutes Later.**_

"So, bro, how am I supposed to get Itsuki a gift?"

"I think you can be creative, I mean, you do know how to bake right?"

"Oh, yeah that is a good point."

My walk back home with Raiha was both unsettling and peaceful. Dad got the jist of it, now we just have to shuffle our annual visit to Mom accordingly.

"Hey, are the girls going to go with us to see Mom as well?"

"I already got assurance from Nino that we'll be left alone."

"Well, why I mean they should be allowed to meet her."

We came upon our street and I could see dad talking with someone.

"What the…"

A limo, not just any limo the girls very familiar assistant. Looks like he was busy with Dad and had been for a while. That sneaky Miku, sent him right after I had gotten off the phone with dad.

"Big bro, should we…"

Now of course dad happened to see us as we came upon the building. He waved to us and that gave the driver the cue to leave. Once that happened we walked up next to him and boy did I have questions.

"What was that about?"

"Well, you said we had a gift exchange and he gave me the details, I have Miku and I have to use this for the gift."

In his hand was a burner card, one of those with a set amount of cash on it that can be used like a regular card.

"What the limit…"

"Lets just say its twice your rate you've been making as their tutor…"

Now my jaw was wide open as Raiha led us in giving a recap. "So I got Itsuki, and I think Futaro got Nino. So you have Miku Dad?"

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up." My mood was nuts as we got upstairs. Our place while small did feel like home even before we lost mom. Dad of course sat back while Raiha cleaned up a bit.

"So what does Miku like anyway…"

"No real idea she's pretty much a loner except when it comes to stuff about me. Just really keeps to herself. Although she never listens to anything, she always has those headphones of hers."

"Headphones?"

Raiha now popped by dad grabbing his shoes. "They all have one odd trait about them. Itsuki has stars, Nino with butterflies, Yotsuba with the hair ribbon and Miku with her headphones. Ichika seems to be the normal one."

Now dad looked at me with more unease. "We do have to make time to go visit your Mother, do they know that."

"I specifically told Ichika that we wouldn't attend if they didn't allow us that time."

"Are they coming with…"

"Not as far as I know…"

His sigh was plentiful as I snuck away to get out of my clothes. Nino admittingly will be a hard choice on what to get a gift for as she seemed the most apprehensive about me from day one. But hopefully I can get some ideas in the next couple of weeks. Before I even turned to yell for dad I could already see Raiha tucking him in.

"Save your strength big bro…"

We quickly shut things down after that somehow this will not be an easy situation but hopefully can turn out good for us in the long run.

* * *

_**December 1**_

_**Nakano Apartment 3:55 A.M.**_

I awoke with the worst of sweats. Futaro was on my mind again, but other than him was the gift for his dad.

"He does need something good."

Especially cause if I were to endear myself to him in the future. Raiha is already great with me but it is him I'll need on my side.

"He did have a couple pictures…"

From what Itsuki mentions every time she goes to their place he does have an affinity for something. Now looking through her cloud photos of the house… Futaro, Raiha, Isanari…

"Bingo…"

Yep now I know what to get him.

* * *

_** A/N: The sisters will get their own gift finding on as the next 5 will be split among them beginning with Chapter 5: Ichikas Golden Ring (1) As Always Subscribe for more. **_


	6. 5: Ichikas Golden Ring (1)

_**A/N: With the theme of the anime already centered upon, we come to the aptly due 5th chapter. Which will be split between the sisters. Each dealing with the leadup to Christmas. Beginning with Ichika. Enjoy. **_

* * *

_**5: Ichikas Golden Ring (1)**_

_**December 4 **_

_**10 AM **_

A weekend call in, somehow he better know what he's doing. I swear my agent can sometimes be the worst guy I know. Even he suggested I drop out and do this full time. But not with the way Futaro pushed me to this point.

"Ichika…"

Of course he greets me at my favorite place in the area. When it comes to these get togethers somehow the less inconspicuous the better. Although thankfully I haven't gone that huge yet.

"Your sisters doing well?"

"Yes, we're actually setting things up for Christmas around home."

"Actually that is why I wanted to call you about?"

Ok now I'm intrigued, a Christmas gig…

"Ok, what am I doing…"

"A small ad cameo for an American Christmas film coming out next year."

Tailored advertisements, I somehow never figured that would be my forte. Now of course I want to know what this was even referring too.

"The plot?"

"Just a cynic who works in a year round Christmas store falls for a free spirit and makes her see new light about the season."

"Sounds like the tutor my sisters and I have…"

"Mr. Futaro has nothing on this nut."

As he continued explaining what I would be doing the ideal of why now came into play. I do need extra funds for the gift exchange. So I'm sure this wouldn't be that humiliating.

"I'm in…Just don't make it too risky."

He flashed a smile that made me regret my choice of words.

* * *

_**Two Days Later.**_

As I walked out of the office, the small paycheck in my hand. The ideal thought went through my head as I booked it for the shopping district.

"An Elf outfit?"

As long as this doesn't leak sooner, I'll be glad to have done it. Another thing to put on a reel for future auditions.

"Ok now gift city."A turn to the first place revealed instantly what I was looking for.

"Perfect."

* * *

_**A/N: Going by age of course we'll continue next with Nino's Golden Ring (2). As Always Subscribe for more. **_


	7. 5: Nino's Golden Ring (2)

_**5: Nino's Golden Ring (2)**_

_**December 5**_

Uesugi had better be worth the time I'm giving up doing what I'd rather be doing. It was a rare day when we didn't have school or a tutor session as I went off on my own. And yet all that was on my mind was him.

"Jeez…"

The air did have its chill for December as I came upon the rec center. Have to keep this mental factory going. The perks of being from a well-endowed family did not apply for us of course as we keep our bond through it all. But one thing I do keep separate from them is my interest of keeping my figure.

The attendant who I've seen multiple times promptly hands me the water bottle I have stored here as I went for the locker room. The one secret of my friends that I entrust to them is my membership here as I wouldn't want me being typecast as the heavyset of my sisters.

"Shall we…"

I change into my purple halter top and green shorts rather quickly coming out while making a beeline for the elliptical. But a small glimpse over my shoulder revealed the unthinkable, the very last person I needed to see at this point.

"No…"

Yep there he was, medicine ball in hand doing some weight training on the corner wall. For being the brainy know it all who is somewhat only convinced to save money and be the glue that holds his family together, I never did see him that ripped. Grunts and fierceness felled his corner as he used that ball to tone and trim his physique. While he finally turned for the treadmills on the other side of the room, an idea began to quickly form in my head concerning my pressing issue with his gift.

"Its cliched but he could use it."

The elliptical began to work its magic as I drank a little bit of water while getting a look at Uesugis backside. Wow he certainly is ripped for an idiot and those back muscles…

"Crud…"

I nearly fell off the machine but quickly regained my composure and finished the workout 15 minutes later with nary a glimpse over my way by him. Now I figured I better get it out of the way before he truly did notice me.

"Where is that counter…" The sting of newly trimmed pectoral did not deter me at this point.

* * *

_**A/N: The Middle of the girls comes next with Chapter 5: Miku's Golden Ring (3) As Always Subscribe for more. **_


	8. 5: Miku's Golden Ring (3)

_**5: Miku's Golden Ring (3)**_

_**December 9**_

"Is this right?"

"No, the curvature of your character has to match the text exactly." While I'm decent at writing especially given my standard at social science, I still need at little fine tuning on some aspects. While Fuataro and I were alone today I decided to help him for once as he needed to write out a letter to Dad thanking him for the events of the past year.

"How is it that you can be great at so many ideals and this along with telling the 5 of us what we stink at and yet you always freeze up when dealing with our dad."

"Miku that is just one thing I never figured I'd have to have consistently looking over my shoulder. Besides compared to my own oaf of a dad, the one you have I would gladly trade for."

Yeah, I do have his dad for the exchange, now would be the time to bring up a personal ideal.

"Well was there anything he does in his spare time…"

"Tanning…He's surprisingly into tanning, not a total shock given my family's situation but anything he does to cope is something to be admired."

That's a twist…Soon though I did show him how to correctly pander with the letter based on what Dad saw as his weakness around us, not properly keeping his ideals.

"Ok how's this?"

As I looked over what he had done, (oh my how these tables have turned) he looked over behind me at our tree which we had set up the night before. 5 colors for the 5 of us all glowing evenly not one showing anything different.

"Now this is workable, the flow is even, plus on this part you don't show off your under confidence, reminds me of when you nearly got canned after the exams and humbly accepted your fate before Nino saved you."

"Oh, speaking of Nino, there was something I needed your help with as well."

Now I was flustered as we got up from the table and went over to the tree. "What is it?"

"Well I think I know of what to get her but I just need one clarification first."

"On…"

"You guys ever have any pets?"

Now as he whispered to me his ideal, I gave my honest true opinion of what he could do for Nino that would surprise her. Nods were quickly tossed repeatedly back and forth while his smile which grew bigger and bigger with every detail I gave out until he eased himself back into a stretch yawn.

"Well this will indeed work perfectly…."

I flashed a smile while clicking on some freeform jazz while we got back to him showing me some history skills. Though my free time in finding his dad a gift will need to come soon enough. But there is someone I know who needs to find her own as well.

"What is Yotsuba doing next week?'

* * *

_**A/N: The Quarantining allows me to move forward with Chapter 5: Yotsuba's Golden Ring (4) As Always Subscribe for more. **_


	9. 5: Yotsuba's Golden Ring (4)

_**A/N: And with some disregarding both the pandemic and rioting going on I resume with Part 4 of Chapter 5. Enjoy. **_

* * *

_**5: Yotsuba's Golden Ring (4)**_

_**December 15**_

"Miku…Why Me…" My whines startled her as we headed downtown on a busy Saturday.

"Cause I have to go find a gift for Futaros dad and I do believe your own gift to Ichika needs to be obtained as well…"

Of all the things to do on a weekend why this. I know they think of me as aloof but it wasn't planning on skimping out.

We ended up popping by a travel agency when Miku stopped dead in her tracks noticing a purple flowered shirt with a tropical beach setting pattern. Now it was here that I could see in her eyes a rare thing from her, desire and not just to get into Uesugi's good graces. Even I would love to be as close to him as her and Ichika but it is hard for me and my personality. Now that small look turned into a smile which I knew I was going to dread.

"Wait here…"

I let out a soft whine as I stood out by the window doing multiple double takes in at Miku and back out at the crowds. Holiday shopping really takes it out of you.

"But what about Ichika?"

My own gift for her needs to be more than the obvious frappe, aspiring actress clichés that I'm sure she's picturing getting in 9 days. All this inductiveness is making my ribbon itchy.

"Think Yotsuba Think!"

"Yotsuba!"

Now I could turn and look behind me to see a few of Nino's friends she talks too when she doesn't want to be around us. Bags are in their hands and somehow the cold hasn't gotten to them yet.

"Hey…"

"Was Nino with you?"

"No, Miku, I think Nino was at the gym…"

"Probably pining over your tutor again?"

My face went into convulsions at the mention. "Hey, leave Uesugi out of this…"

"Is pretty obvious, from what we've seen around Nino, we see how distant she makes herself from you 4 whenever he happens to be nearby. If someone even mentions him around her, she convulses repeatedly."

I could simply feel myself get angrier and angrier at everything being said. Ever since he started helping us even Itsuki has noticed his shell he had put up had been cracking little by little. I mean the 5 of us all realizing we liked him was a big moment. This just made me think of why it hasn't happened with me unlike the others and I was seething.

"Well, he's been helpful for us…Besides I don't see him helping you guys when you have issues…"

I stormed off just wanting to get as far away from them as possible. My feet kept moving until finally I came upon an odd shop 4 blocks away.

"What the…" It had the oddest little thing for sale and I quickly realized this could actually work in my favor.

"And my gift has been found…." My feet took me inside quickly.

* * *

_**15 Minutes Later**_

"Yotsuba!"

Miku's yells echoed as I sped up to where she was, noticing a bag on her sleeve it looked like she got her gift.

"Why did you run off and what about…"

"Ichika's taken care off, its being sent to the house. Lets get going…"

My feet sped off on the walkway now in a happier mood than I was earlier.

* * *

**_A/N: We conclude this split by looking in aptly 5 days before the party in Chapter 5: Itsuki's Golden Ring (5) As Always Subscribe for m_**ore.


	10. 5: Itsuki's Golden Ring (5)

_**A/N: The last of the girls gets her time, while the other member of the family Uesugi gets closer with her. Enjoy. **_

* * *

_**5: Itsuki's Golden Ring (5)**_

"The cookies usually have a few odds and ends if you go off the recipe you'd find on the packaging, but I tend to accentuate them best I know how."

I was over at Uesugis place, as his Dad was working and he was with the others having a study session. Although he wanted me with, Raiha strangely enough asked me to learn her mother's cookie recipe. I'm just shocked she can cook this well, just not this combination though.

"Lime though, In cookies?"

"I don't question the tastes of my Dad and brother, but it always brought joy to my mom whenever they ate them. Now hand me the lime juice."

My eyes watered from the emotional moment, but I digressed. Raiha accepted the container as I saw her magically go to work while learning her skills with food. Nimble hands of hers quickly swirled the dough assembling the 36 golf ball sized cookies into position, one motion from her gave me the cue to place the sheet in the oven.

"375 Degrees for 14 minutes and we can close."

As we stood back I now looked at her with a wide grin, even if he didn't have this situation I could still call this a very lively homelife for him.

"Hey Itsuki…"

Her wide eyes that she usually pulls on him now reared up again, now I'm curious.

"Yeah."

"Do you and the others ever miss your own mom?"

Now I was the one who got triggered with emotion.

"Of course."

"Can you still picture her."

"Well, yeah I mean we had her in our lives for a long time"

Raiha sighed in defeat and sulked, must have said the wrong thing to her.

"I'm already forgetting her."

Now I joined her on the floor.

"Raiha, she may not have been in your life for as long as your brothers but she still made you part of who you are now. I mean you picked up cooking from her didn't you?"

"I guess…" Tears filled her eyes and at this point I hugged her in earnest.

"Look, I may have my 4 older sisters, but thanks to your dotard of a brother this year has given me an even better resolve. Someone like you and you know that you can always count on me for help with life and all that comes with it."

She held me close while still sniffling. At that point I now head the oven go off.

"I think your treats are finished; shall we look."

"Yay."

Just like that her previous mood returned. As she checked on the cookies, I sent a text out to him, as my gift idea for Raiha now entered my mind. His response was his usual stoic self, but I smiled after I got the second one. She handed me the cookie as I looked on at what he sent me. My smile at both led to the same result.

"Perfect…"

* * *

_**A/N: The Christmas Party now begins with Chapter 6: Maids, Swans and Geese As Always Subscribe for more. **_


End file.
